Kano
Kano appeared in 1992 video game called Mortal Kombat. Kano (加納) is a member of the Black Dragon clan, and features in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He was the first member of the Black Dragon to appear in the series, followed by many others. As a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon, he rises beyond mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. Originally from Australia, Kano is highly opportunistic and incredibly selfish, willing to betray his own realm and even his own allies for money or personal gain. As a result, he quickly became part of Shao Kahn's inner circle, and eventually the general of Outworld's armies (in the original timeline). One of his more notable features is his facetious and twisted sense of humor, almost always making light of dire circumstances. His vulgarity is an additional outlier among other characters, most evident by his penchant for callously spitting, drinking and urinating wherever he pleases. His assortment of dirty fighting tactics also compliments his unpleasant personality. He combines features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and a ruthless commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Sonya Blade, who is obsessed with finding and bringing Kano to justice. A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, the result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser beams. Kano is depicted as a bold Australian Mercenary/Arms Dealer white male. In his debut he wore a white Gi, accessioned with a brown bandoleer strapped around his shoulders and knives holstered on his ankles. Also a cybernetic eye prosthetic which has become his signature look. In Mortal Kombat 3, he again was bald and had his Cybernetic Eye and wore the same attire but the color scheme was different. A Red & Black Gi with more advance weaponry. His Bandoleer is more tech than strap and his knives were either pulse blades or laser. In Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance/Deception/Armageddon, his primary look took a dramatic change. He now sported slicked back hair and his Cybernetic Eye was different, covering slightly more of his face. He is shirtless, wearing a vest, arm bands and gloves and sported a necklace made up of a Locke of Sonya Blades hair he ripped off of her. He wore Kaki colored pants with knee pads and knives holster to his boot. *For his Alternate attire, it is an updated version of his original attire* In Mortal Kombat (2011), He once again sports his MK3 attire, this time with slightly more advanced cybernetics. He sports a head full of hair (minus where his Metal plate is placed) and a full beard. Having tattoos of of Dragons on both arms and chest. His Cybernetic eye is once again updated and his gauntlets seem to have some sort of enhancements as well. In MKX, he has his biggest change in appearance. Looking older, with a low messy haircut, a scruffy beard. His Cybernetic Eye is upgraded and take up a huge portion of his face and side of his head which is connected to wire which appear to enter into his body from the back. He is shirtless and sporting 2 Dragon tattoos. His bandolier is slightly different, it straps around both shoulders and across his stomach. They all connect to what is referenced as his "Cybernetic Heart" which serves a power supply for his Cybernetic and can power up his moves. He wear camo cargo pant with combat boot. Depending on the variation chosen, his knives are either placed on his back or at his hips. In Mortal Kombat 11, he seems to be overall a younger version from his previous self, sporting a little more hair on his head and a thicker beard as well as an updated version of his original Cybernetic Eye. His bandolier seems to be a power source as the center piece glows and the strap connecting to it go around his body and is slightly bigger than previous version. His body is muscular and leaner, slightly scarred and has 1 Dragon tattoo on his left arm. He has finger-less gloves on both hands and a gauntlet on his left forearm. He again is sporting Cargo pants while holding his signature knives. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1992 Category:Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Wreck It Ralph Universe